


Until Then

by kyokochan



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, FOB, FWP, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No band AU, Peterick Fluff, TTTYG, emo pete, pre split, take this to your grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokochan/pseuds/kyokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's letting Patrick read through some of his poetry, and Patrick's very impressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

> In this I think the boys are quite young, sort of 18/19 ish? as you an probably tell from my other Peterick stuff I just kinda love the idea of a moody lil Patrick with shitty teenage sideburns and glasses that always slide down his nose ahh. I also kinda built it around the song Reinventing The Wheel blah blah blah you know it (well not really, but I use those lyrics) and yeah! Here we go!

"You're going places, Wentz." Patrick sighs. He looks up at Pete with a grim appreciation, greeted by a dismissive glance from the boy in question

"I'm eighteen going on extinct, Stumpf, we both know my place, and it's nowhere you should run." Pete sighs, and flops back, cuddling his arms around his middle. Patrick quickly follows suit, but with a different manner.                                                  

"Nu-uh. I wont let your shining talent go to waste, my friend." Patick rolls onto his side, facing Pete "Anyway, you know I'd follow you anywhere," Pete rolls over to face Patrick accordingly "you're stuck with me."

Pete raises his eyebrows gently and stares right at Patrick, believing his every word, only for a moment. He soon decides other wise and rolls his eyes down to his feet

"Maybe," he admits, then pulls hand up to his mouth "until I do something really shitty and you hate me forever." He tells Patrick between nibbles of nails. 

Patrick chuckles, searching for something meaningful and constructed to respond with. He considers his options carefully, but quickly finds he has nothing.                   

"Well, until then..." he trails off windily. Pete returns his gaze to Patrick's eyes, asking for more response. Patrick snuggles forward, closer to Pete, and his destination does the same, until they're touching all along their bodies. Peacefully, no ulterior motives within either boy.

Pete slides his right hand up to the side of Patrick's face, then nestles his hand under the rim of his glasses, absently scratching his side burn

"It's gonna be something real bad." Pete says sleepily

"Oh yeah?" Patrick retaliates with a similar mood

"The worst." Pete mumbles in conformation

"Perfect." Patrick agrees "because you're the worst." Pete starts giggle

"What?" He bubbles out between tees and hees. Patrick begins to do the same, curling up a small bit with increasingly violently shaking shoulders

"What does that even mean?" Pete chuckles breathlessly

"I don't know, you're the poet!" Patrick wobbles into Pete's shoulder. Neither boy was really laughing, just both in a state of muted hilarity, making only the occasional giggling sound against the other.

"S-stop laughing," Pete manages "you're shaking me," this only sends Patrick into a deeper despair, rolling back away from Pete, and clutching his arms to his stomach in a noiseless guffaw.

' _Fuckfuckfuckimgonnapeefuck_ ' Patrick thinks to himself desperately, amongst a chaos of ' _my sides hurt_ ' and ' _need more air_ ' and ' _this isn't even funny_ '.

Pete struggles a big breath from the air in order to calm himself down, gasping as his face pales again.

"Trick. Trickster." Pete shakes the writhing figure beside himself, which attempts to collect itself 

"S-sorry." Patrick finds amongst his giggles. Pete doesn't say anything for a few moments, but props himself up on an elbow, subtly leaning over Patrick's small figure. Patrick opens his eyes and looks up in response to the silence, finding he feels quite safe beneath the taller boy.

"Hey, uh," Pete bites his lip and pauses for a moment "Until then, right?" Patrick feels something warmer than hope spiral through his chest and his anticipative expression softens.

He thinks Pete looks so vulnerable at this time, despite him being the one towering over Patrick. Patrick thinks about all the ways he could impact Pete's situation and how much power Pete has given him and how he must be worrying about how long it's taking Patrick to respond. He doesn't interrupt the silence just yet though, but stares all the way through his own thick glasses, past Pete's choppy black bangs into Pete's anticipative yet submissive eyes.

Pete glares back just as expectantly, maybe preferring the silence to any response Patrick could come up with. The childish smile falters from his mouth into a worried sort of glance, and it wills Patrick into a reply, like a gentle nudge on his shoulder.

But what he responds with isn't careful, or designed. Simple, what he had first thought when Pete asked his question. Simple, and it was exactly what Pete wanted to hear.

 

 "Until Then."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed your self! If you have any lyrics that you think would go in this kind of format (like the ones I used) just say, and i'll write a ficlet like this one for those. Thank ☆


End file.
